An organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer disposed therebetween. When the two electrodes inject electrons and holes into the organic compound layer, an organic compound contained therein generates excitons and emits light as the excitons return to the ground state.
Organic light-emitting devices are also referred to as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices.
The development of novel luminescent organic compounds has so far been intensively conducted. The development of such compounds is important to provide high-performance organic light-emitting devices.
As an example of such an organic compound, PTL 1 discloses exemplary compound 1-A:

As another example of such an organic compound, PTL 2 discloses exemplary compound 1:
